Winds Of Change
by demilyforever447
Summary: AU. Just a series of one shots. *Warning, some one shots may include spoilers from recent episodes.* Pure Fluff.
1. Can We Keep It?

**A/N: i'm back omfg, especially since i've finally got my own laptop. i'm pretty sure that this will include a lot of one shots so yeah. I hope you enjoy. btw, this is AU, so yeah, new characters may come into this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones cause i'm too poor, and i suck at updating. **

Chapter 1: Can we keep it?

* * *

"But mommy! Why can't we keep it?" Christine whined.

"Christine, I said no, now end of discussion." Said Brennan.

Booth smiles and walks up to his two girls having a conversation. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

Shaking her head Brennan replied "Christine wants to keep the snake she found in the backyard. Booth, you know how I feel about snakes."

"But its cute! I'll even take care of it myself! What's wrong with snakes?" Christine asked.

"Christine, you should know better. You and I both know how your mother is around snakes. Besides, you already have a goldfish, turtle, and a bearded dragon. You don't need anymore pets," Booth said with a frown.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of snakes!" Brennan defended.

Chuckling at a memory, Booth replied "Oh yeah, what about that case where you dressed up as Wonder Woman, and I dressed like a squint?"

Crossing her arms Brennan just glared, earning a deep laugh from Booth.

"Mommy, what is daddy talking about?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Brennan replied quickly.

"So can I keep the snake?"

"Nice try pumpkin, but if your mom says no, then its a no. Now, put that snake back where it came from." Said Booth, trying not to laugh once again.

As Christine ran into the backyard to place the snake back to where she found it, Brennan turned to Booth. "

What?" He said with a grin.

"You know what." She said with a light punch to his shoulder.

"No, I don't know what."

"Booth, I thought we don't discuss work at home. Especially in front of our daughter! Also, you don't have to let the whole world know that I'm afraid of snakes."

"Aaaah, so now you admit that you're afraid of snakes. Don't worry, I'll save you from snakes any day." Booth said while wrapping his arms around Brennan.

Walking back in and seeing that her parents were about to kiss, Christine asked " Mommy, daddy, are you two having a moment?"

Trying hard not to laugh, Brennan replied " Yes sweetheart, we were."

Crossing her arms, Christine pouted and said "Well it's not fair to not invite me. I want to cuddle too!"

"Come here pumpkin." Booth said with his and Brennan's arms wide open.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh , so how was that for first fic back ? Has been a while now , i know .**


	2. Missing Him

**A/N: uhh, i accept prompts. just saying cause like i'm really bad at thinking of one shots. anyways, remember that this is AU, and that i dont always update cause like this thingy here is for when i think of one shots. **

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Bones, even if i were rich.**

Chapter 2: Missing him

* * *

Walking into the small bedroom, Brennan saw Christine sigh while staring out the window in boredom. Concerned, Brennan walked farther into the bedroom and spoke "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Turning around and crossing her arms Christine put on a frown and said, "I'm bored mommy. When will Parkey come back?"

"Sweetie, Parker went to England remember? He'll be gone for at least a month."Brennan said as she sat beside Christine and softly stroked her hair.

As tears started streaming down the little girl's cheeks, she turned to her mothers open arms and sobbed. "But why does Parkey have to stay with auntie Becca? Why can't he stay here with us?"

Softly rubbing Christine's back Brennan spoke, "It's complicated sweetheart. Parker has to stay with his mother because she needs somebody to love back in England. Just like I need you and daddy so I can love both of you back here."

"Okay mommy, I get it. I love you and daddy very much." Christine said as she stopped crying.

"I love you too Christine, very, very much." Brennan finished saying as Booth walked in.

With concern etched on his face, Booth walked towards his two favorite girls. " What's wrong Christine?"

"I miss Parkey, daddy. Please don't go anywhere far, me and mommy need you here so we can love you. I love you very, very much." Christine said as she gave her father a wide hug and a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Oh pumpkin, I love you so much. I will never ever go far away without you okay? I pinkie promise" Holding out his pinkie and joining it with his daughter's tiny pinkie, a serious promise was made.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well, i hope that was a good update ? i accept prompts/suggestions. They are very much welcomed. Reviews are also very much welcomed. (; Tell me what you thought of it ! liked it, hated it? Needed some more detail ? less detail ? I think Parker and some other characters should be added into these series of one shots soon. Until then, ta ta for now ! (:**


	3. 5 minutes

**A/N: I'm back ! This prompt was from Deschanel-Cherry and i was happy to write it. I hope this turned out the way you liked it. (:**

Chapter 3: 5 Minutes

* * *

Five minutes.

It was all she had to wait until she got the answer that may change their lives forever.

Pacing back and forth in the bathroom, Brennan was anxious to find out wether she was expecting or not.

Five minutes were up, and her watch beeped.

Seeing the two pink lines, Brennan smiled and picked up her phone.

**Brennan:**_I was thinking, maybe we could have a picnic today? Of course i'd have to go out and buy some groceries first._

**Booth:**_Yeah, sure Bones. Why don't I go pick up Christine up from daycare and Parker from school, and we'll meet you at home._

**Brennan:**_Okay, I love you, I'll see you later._

**Booth: **_Love you too Bones, see you later. :)_

Grabbing her purse, Brennan went off to grab some groceries for their picnic.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Booth saw that he had 2 minutes left until he could leave for work. Gathering his belongings, Booth signed out and headed to the Jeffersonian daycare to pick up Christine.

Arriving at the daycare, Booth signed Christine out.

" Hi pumpkin, daddy came to pick you up early today."

Running as fast as her small legs could take her, Christine jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy! What are we doing today? You picked me early today."

"Well, mommy suggested that we have a picnic today, so grab your things and we'll go pick up Parker" Booth said with excitement to see his son.

Bouncing with excitement Christine said "Parkey is coming?! I can't wait to show him the song I learned."

"Oh yeah? What song would that be?"

"My abc's." Christine said as she came back from grabbing her things.

Walking to the car with Christine in his arms Booth said "Well, I think Parker would be glad to hear it."

* * *

Picking up the last of the groceries Brennan payed for them and drove back home with a smile on her face.

Finally at home, Brennan noticed that Booth and the kids weren't back yet so she went to change and pack food into the picnic basket.

* * *

Arriving at the park, the little family of 4 set up their little picnic.

Seeing Booth reach for the food in the basket, Brennan quickly told him that she would grab it.

After grabbing all the food, Brennan picked up a bib and put it around Christine's neck.

"Bones, why does Christine need a bib? Don't you think she's a little too old for that now?"

"Well, I just thought that-"

Cutting off Brennan, Booth said "BONES! Are you serious? You're not joking? We're having another baby?"

When Parker heard what Booth said, he got closer to Brennan and said, " Really Bones? You're having another baby? That's awesome! But wait, dad, how did you figure out?" Parker asked confused.

"Look at Christine's bib, bud."

Reading the words "WE'RE HAVING A BABY" made Parker chuckle.

"Bones, you're so clever. I can't wait for the baby to come! Maybe I can teach him or her how to play with toys and stuff."

Listening to what was going on, Christine said "Baby? Mommy, where is it?"

"It's in my tummy." Brennan said with a smile

"YOU ATE IT?!"

"No honey, I did not eat it."

"That's because daddy gave her a magical hug, and it became a baby inside her tummy." Booth said as he tried to avoid the explanation of how a baby was formed.

"Oh, that makes sense." Christine said with a laugh

With that conversation ending, they continued their picnic as a family of now five.

* * *

**A/N: Oh jeez, I procrastinate a lot. Sorry for the wait. I really hope this is what she imagined haha. Happy Bones Day! I think that we're going to catch the ghost killer today omg.**


	4. Tears

**A/N: I'm back! I've been pretty busy all summer and I've been procrastinating woops. Sorry about that. By the way, I still accept prompts.**

**Warning: *Spoilers are in this chapter***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters otherwise Booth wouldn't be in jail rn.**

Chapter 4: Tears

* * *

It was midnight and she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Trying to compose herself, Brennan quietly walked into Christine's bedroom and sat in the rocking chair at the end of her bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"When is daddy coming back from his mission?"

Trying not to let the tears slip from her eyes, Brennan replied. "Soon baby. Go back to sleep now."

"Mommy?" Whispered the little girl once again.

"Mhmm?" Brennan hummed.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course, baby."

Brennan crawled under the sheets next to Christine and they were soon asleep by the comfortable silence surrounding them.

* * *

Quietly crawling out of bed as to not disturb the five year-old beside her, Brennan went downstairs to fix them some breakfast. Halfway into cooking the scrambled eggs and bacon, the five-year old descended the steps one by one.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"Yes mommy. Are we going to visit daddy today?"

"After breakfast, we're going to wash up and then visit daddy."

"Okay." Christine said as she quickly ate her eggs and bacon.

* * *

Walking through the security checkpoint, Brennan's eyes welled up in tears as she spotted Booth waiting at a round table.

"Daddy!" Said Christine running towards her father.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Booth."

"Bones." Booth said as his voice cracked a little.

"We miss you so much. We're trying everything to get you back." Brennan whispered as she grasped his hands.

"I know Bones. I miss you two so much. I know you'll get me out of here soon."

"I'm scared, Booth. Scared that you won't make it out of here alive. Everyone here wants you dead and you know it. You have to be careful."

"I know, I know. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Daddy, when is your mission over?"

"Soon, pumpkin. Just a few more weeks okay, baby? Daddy loves you so much, and I promise to be home very soon, okay?" He said as he hugged the little girl in his lap.

"Booth, we have to leave now. I promised Angela that we would have lunch. I love you, stay safe okay?" Brennan said with a peck on his cheek.

"Bye daddy! I love you! I hope your mission is done soon."

"Bye, pumpkin. I love you too." Booth said with one last hug.

* * *

**A/N: Even though this was incredibly short, I still had to write something. This is basically my take on how Brennan visits Booth in jail with Christine. Obviously, I had to make Christine think that her own father was on a mission because how do you tell your daughter that her own father is in jail? Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Thank you for staying with me so far! There will be more to come, I promise.**


End file.
